deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Moderators
This page is to inform players who the Content Moderators, aka the Wiki Moderators are. It'll give a bit of insight to their time on the Wiki, their Dead Frontier stories, and their ambitions moving forward. ''Peppr ''Unlike others, I don't have a long history with DF1. I played on and off extremely casually since 2012 under many different accounts. I'd play for a few months or so, then leave the game, returning 2/3 years later to play some more. Aside from DF1, I played a lot of '''Contract Wars' and Begone, both browser-based FPS games.'' During the time I played, I didn't engage much with the community or PVP, as I was more interested in solo play; spending my time looting and merching - as that's what I enjoyed doing most. Eventually I did end up buying GM, and I would continue to use this account until DF2's release, at which point I stopped playing DF1. Since DF2's public release it's been my main go-to game. I've played 650 hours so far and plan to do many more as future content is added. Just like DF1, my favourite thing to do currently is loot and merch - I love player driven economy and markets in games. Alex is a good friend of mine, and I have a lot of knowledge of the game, a bit of experience doing freelance fictional writing, image editing and various grammar/spellcheck related things, so he invited me to be an editor for this Wikia. You'll probably see me hanging around DF2 general in DF's official discord server, so feel free to say hi! :) x ''ThunderDove22 ''It is there at "Newgrounds" I have encountered Dead Frontier, the very first time I played it. The "Dead Frontier: Outbreak",'' "'' Dead Frontier: ''Outbreak 2", and "Dead Frontier: Night One" up to "Dead Frontier: Night Three". After I finished playing those mini-game's', I'' fell in love with Dead Frontier XD. '' Then I play the MMO version of the game and it is still in 2D back then, ah, the memories, although sad to say some of them are already vague now. :( The years have been that cruel to my mind XD. Then I am so happy when they released the 3D version of it. I am with the game from 2D to 3D version. At first, I'm still not talking the game (MMO version) that seriously 'cause I'm still playing with the stats, then I found my formula and take it into action. My favorite weapons back then was a: Melee Weapon, a Rifle, and a Chainsaw. Also, I love to hunt for those bosses alone back then, since, well, am to shy to make friends and to chat around. To be honest, and I won't force you to believe me, but I learned English from playing this game :D. I'm talking with those foreign tongues back then, playing as long as my parents are not angry at me for staying up late at night, grinding and leveling up XD. '' And that's my background with this game! Regarding on how I got myself here in the wiki, well, back when Dead Frontier 1 is still booming with activity, I regularly go to the wiki for updates about the game, tips and tricks, what build is the best and have less cost to sustain, stuffs like that. Here in Dead Frontier 2, well, I am starting to put some things inside the pages without permission. And to be honest with you, I am scared everytime I'm adding some stuffs to the pages back then, because if I accidentally messed something up, I don't know what I need to do to fix that mess I made up. Then, I joined the Discord so that I can communicate with the staffs of the Dead Frontier 2 wiki. To let you know guys that I want to help to improve this wiki. About my future ambitions with the game, well, just playing it is already fine for me. Being with the game through all of the stages of its growth is more than enough for me. Through the bad times and the awesome times. Just like back to DF1, from 2D to 3D version, I am there ^ ^. Feels good to experience that. ''' And lastly, about my future ambitions with the wiki, I'm gonna offer any help that I can give to the wiki. To improve the wiki much better, and to help other players, especially for the new ones playing it.'' '' RageAgainstTheZombies I started playing in 2008, had about 3 or 4 unsuccessful characters on and off until about 2012 when I made my current account and ended up getting serious. Had a couple lucky breaks early on, invested into a GM and kept building up my character and reputation. Was briefly involved in S.O.T.E. As my first clan, went on hiatus and returned to some solo adventures. Was asked to join DRLP when the clan competition system came into existence. Forged some solid friendships, and generally built up a pretty good reputation. Ended up being a co-founder of Phoenix Rising, and we dominated the clan Top Survivor boards almost any time we ran. We ended up having a 4 win and a 5 win streak, as well as breaking the record for the highest score in a non event week of 8 billion experience points, which I believe still stands. After PR broke up I drifted aimlessly trying to find somewhere else I fit in before finding DawnBreakerSquad. Ended up making and losing a lot of friends along the way, and spending far too much time and money. Now I'm playing DF2, and doing my best to be optimistic about the future of both games.